macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture/Live
Live Shows are the main feature in the game Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture. They're divided in five different categories, which are located on the left side of the screen: Super Dimension Fortress Macross, Macross 7, Macross Frontier, Macross Delta, and Event. Event category * Miss Macross Event song (playable for one week when available). Like a normal event, only it doesn't give plates and badges as prizes. * daily Event song, available to play only 3 times each day * Event frame (when available), it allows to access the Event page which remains playable for one week. Prizes include stones, badges, gems, evolution orbs, and exclusive Event plates. List of Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture events # 「超時空ヴィーナス ワルキューレ」(Super Dimensional Venus''' Walküre) # '''「閃光のAXIA」(Flash of AXIA) # 「夏だ！海だ！水着De Show!」(It's summer! It's the beach! Swimsuit De Show!) # 「パステル♡SUMMER」 '(PASTEL♡SUMMER) # '「待たせたな！Fire Bomber登場」(I kept ya waiting! Fire Bomber has appeared!) # 「銀河の妖精」(Galactic Fairy) # 「ミンメイ・バースデー」(Minmay Birthday) # 「Happy Hacking Halloween」 # 「衝撃デビューステージ」(A Shocking Debut Show) # 「ダイナマイト７」(Dynamite 7) # 「決断オーバーロード」(Decision Overload) # 「サヨナラノツバサ」(The Wings of Goodbye) # 「クロスオーバーLIVE（FB編）」 (Crossover LIVE (FB Chapter)) # 「ためらいクリスマス」(Christmas Hesitation) # 「超時空カウントダウンライブ'17」(Super Dimension Countdown Live '17) # 「賀正　Happy New Yearライブ'18」(Happy New Year Live '18) # 「目指せ！ミス・マクロス ～潜入大作戦～」(Aim For It! Miss Macross ~The Great Infiltration~) # 「sexy monsoon」 # 「メモリアル・バースデー　～Dear ミレーヌ～」(Memorial Birthday ~Dear Mylene~) # 「おにゃの子☆Valentine」(Gurrly☆Valentine) # 「とまらない！ワルキューレLIVE」(Can't Stop! Walküre LIVE) # 「虹いろ・クマクマ」(Rainbow-colored Teddy Bear) # 「0-G Love」 # 「dシュディスタb」(d Shootin' Star b) # 「絶対零度θノヴァティック」(Absolute Zero Degrees Novatic) # 「やさしさSAYONARA」(Kindhearted Farewell) # 「イツワリノセカイの君へ」(To Your False World) # 「Fight On Stage ～二人の歌姫～」(Fight On Stage ~Two Divas~) # 「SUBMARINE MEMORY」 # 「光速クライmax☆stage」(Light-speed Climax Stage) # 「涙目ウェディング」(Eye-watering Wedding) # 「誘惑のエリクシア」(Elixir of Temptation) # 「命がけの恋なら」(Life On The Line For Love) # 「SEVENTH MOON NIGHT」 # 「飛べ！超時空要塞マクロス」(Soar! Super Dimension Fortress Macross) # 「銀河に歌え！～時を超えるライオン～」(Sing To The Galaxy! ~The Lion That Transcends Time~) # 「夏だ！水着だ！ワル裏フェス！」(It's Summer! There's Swimsuits! Waru Ura Fes!) # 「SUNSET RESORT」 # 「ミッドサマー・ラブハート！」(Midsummer Love Heart!) # 「New Song Live ～第1弾～」(New Song Live ~The First Shot~) # 「New Song Live ～第2弾～」(New Song Live ~The Second Shot~) # 「New Song Live ～第3弾～」(New Song Live ~The Third Shot~) # 「絶命ジャッジメント」(Fatal Judgment) # 「メモリアル・ランナー」(Memorial Runner) # 「ジリティック♡Halloween」 '(Giritic♡Halloween) # '「夕焼けオーバーフロウ」(Sunset Overflow) # 「追憶ジェリーフィッシュ」(Reminiscent Jellyfish) # 「Queen’s Birthday」 # 「Walküre! THUNDER GLOW」 # 「MAGICAL☆MY FRIENDS」 # 「サンタクロースでなんかいられない」(I Can't Be Like Santa Claus!) # 「超時空カウントダウンライブ'18」(Super Dimension Countdown Live '18) # 「【賀正】Happy New Yearライブ'19」(Happy New Year Live '19) # 「あゝ、デカルチャー ～宇宙兄弟船～」(Ah, Deculture ~Space Brothership~) # 「リン・ミンメイ物語 ～Fire Bomber編～」(Lynn Minmay Story ~Fire Bomber Chapter~) # 「暴走する歌声 ～シャロン・アップル～」(Haywire Singing ~Sharon Apple~) # 「不確定性♡フォーメーションダンス」(Uncertainty♡Formation Dance) # 「little queen ～愛・おぼえていますか～」(little queen ~Do You Remember Love?~) # 「熱唱☆学園ライブ！ ～卒業式編～」(Passionate Singing☆School Live! ~Graduation Ceremony Chapter~) # 「旅立つ君へ ～愛は流れる～」(For You Who Departed ~Love Drifts Away~) # 「流星の奏でる旋律」(Melody Played by the Meteor) # 「ようこそ！ワルキューレ★Partyへ」(Welcome! To The Walküre Party) # 「願いがキラリ ～また会おうね～」(Wishes Will Come True Again) # 「私たちのビューティフル・プレイス」(Our Beautiful Place) # 「Dancing in the Planet」 # 「HOLY LONELY LIVE」 # 「エンジェル・ブライド」(Angel Bride) # 「恋! ハレイション THE DANCE」(Love! Halation THE DANCE) # 「彼方へ届ける歌 ～インフィニティ＃7～」(A Song Delivered To The Other Side ~Infinity #7~) # 「大空を舞う小白竜」(Little White Dragon Flying In The Sky) # 「純情サマーバケーション」(Pure Love Summer Vacation) # 「夏のなないろ☆ビタミンチャージ！」(Seven Colors of Summer☆Vitamin Charge!) # 「星間ランデブー★彡」(Interstellar Rendezvous★彡) # 「REMEMBER SUMMER」 # 「Trick or Nyan DIARY」 # 「Trick or trap?」 # 「ワルキューレのバースデイ♡パーティー」(Walküre's Birthday♡Party) # 「Rock ’n’ Roll！…だけど Baby!!」(Rock 'n' Roll! ...But Baby!!) # 「聖なる夜の涙目SONG」(Holy Night Watery Eye Song) # 「SNOW FRONTIER ～鐘を打ち鳴らせ！～」(SNOW FRONTIER ~Ring the Bell!~) # 「夜明けを灯す新たな光～オベリスク」(A New Light That Lights the Dawn ~ Obelisk) # 「時を超える愛の歌」(Song of Love Over Time) # 「Chocoっとルンピカッ♡Valentine」(Chocolate and Rune♡Valentine) # 「LOVEなクロスファイト！」(Love Cross Fight!) Songs SDF Macross * Do You Remember Love? * Angel's Paints * Shao Pai Long * Silver Moon, Red Moon * My Boyfriend is a Pilot * 0-G Love * Yasashisa SAYONARA * Macross (Song) * Sunset Beach * Runner (Lynn Minmay version) * Love Drifts Away * My Beautiful Place Macross Plus * INFORMATION HIGH Macross 7 * Try Again * Totsugeki Love Heart * POWER TO THE DREAM * My Soul For You * Dynamite Explosion * Holy Lonely Light * Planet Dance * SUBMARINE STREET * Seventh Moon * My Friends * Virgin Story * Remember 16 * Dakedo Baby!! * New Frontier Macross Frontier * Seikan Hikou * Diamond Crevasse * Neko Nikki * Aimo * My Boyfriend is a Pilot * Giragira Summer (^ω^)ノ * Universal Bunny * Anata no Oto * Northern Cross * Ninjin Loves You Yeah! * Infinity * Triangler (fight on stage) * What 'Bout My Star? * Welcome To My Fanclub's Night! * Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't be late * Sayonara no Tsubasa ~ the end of triangle * Lion * Pink monsoon * Niji-iro Kuma Kuma * D Shootin' Star b * Sou da yo. * Get It On * Kindan no Elixir * Good job! * Gorgeous * Ranka and Brand New Peach * Houkago Overflow * Silent de Nanka Irarenai * Sheryl no Uchuu Kyoudaibune Nado. * Hoshi Kira * Tenshi ni Nacchatta * Obelisk * Koi wa Dogfight Macross Δ * Rune ga Pika tto Hikattara * Fukakuteisei☆COSMIC MOVEMENT * Ikenai Borderline * Ichido Dake no Koi Nara * Koi! Halation THE WAR * AXIA~Daisuki de Daikirai~ * Silent Hacker * Giritic♡BEGINNER * Bokura no Senjou * Walküre Attack! * God Bless You * Hear The Universe * Onya no Ko☆girl * Walküre ga Tomaranai * Zettai Reido θ Novatic * Namidame Bakuhatsuon * Walküre wa Uragiranai * Absolute 5 * GIRAFFE BLUES (Kaname Solo Requiem) * LOVE! THUNDER GLOW * Change!!!!! * Kaze wa Yokoku naku Fuku * Youkoso! Walküre World e * Dancing in the Moonlight (song) * Hametsu no Junjou * NEO STREAM * Walküre's Birthday Song Playing a Live Each song in the Live menu has max. five playable difficulties # Easy (-8 Energy) # Normal '(-10 Energy) # '''Hard '(-12 Energy) # 'Very Hard '(-15 Energy) # 'Extreme '(-20 Energy) After choosing the difficulty, there are two more steps before starting a Live * '''Assist choice (selection of another player to boost the Live score with their Leader Skill) * Unit settings (Divas, Leader, Plates and Valkyrie can be chosen before hitting Play) Category:Games